Freak and Geeks 27: Birds and Bees
by Nicole5651
Summary: Ken invites Amy over for dinner and to meet his parents with disastrous results, Lindsay contemplates an important decision, and Sam tries to win Stacey back.


FREAKS AND GEEKS 2.7- BIRDS AND BEES

INT- DANIELS CAR, NIGHT

Nick and Daniel are fighting over the radio, Ken is sitting in the back seat.

DANIEL

This song sucks, Nick, forget it!

Nick pushes Daniel hand away and hits the radio. Queen's "Another one bites the dust " blasts from the speakers. Nick moves his head to the music.

NICK

Yeah!

DANIEL

I hate queen!

NICK

How can anyone hate Queen?

DANIEL

I do- I hate Queen.

He switches the radio. "Free Bird". Nick throws his hands up in the air and turns to Ken behind him.

NICK

Come on Ken, Queen rocks, right?

Ken shakes his head and Nick sighs loudly.

KEN

The name of the band says it all.

DANIEL

Yeah, I want to hear rock and roll- this is just so..

NICK

(rolling his eyes)

It's theatrical rock opera!

DANIEL

I don't know what that means, man. Sounds pretty gay to me.

Ken and Daniel laugh as they pull on to Ken's street. The houses are big, have a lot of landscaping, an art deco look. Ken leans forward into the front seat.

KEN

Hey can you stop here? I don't want my dad to hear you drive up. It's late, I'm going to try to slip in undetected.

Daniel screeches to a halt and Ken gets out.

KEN

(to Nick and Daniel)

See ya!

He begins to walk and Daniel pulls away shaking his head.

NICK

After all these years he thinks we don't know?

DANIEL

So he's rich, he doesn't want to talk about it, fine! His dad is an asshole and doesn't want us at the house, fine. But don't treat me like I'm an idiot, you know?

NICK

(agreement)

Yeah!

DANIEL

We know exactly where his house is!

NICK

Have you ever been inside?

DANIEL

No. Never.

NICK

I have, once. Ken had to many mushrooms at that bonfire last year. Stroker dropped him off and he didn't go inside. He just wandered off into the backyard.

DANIEL

(snorts)

I would have left him there.

NICK

They have a pool back there, I didn't want him to fall in and drown or something! So I helped him inside.

DANIEL

And?

NICK

It's like a museum in there. Oriental rugs, shiny floors, fancy artwork all over the place. I was scared he was going to knock something over. We had to go up three flights of stairs, to get to his room. I threw him in there and got the hell out.

DANIEL

I bet

NICK

If we woke his parents up, I don't think they would remember me. They would think I was robbing them or something.

DANIEL

I haven't seen his dad since the 8th grade.

NICK

Yeah he is scarier then my dad

Daniel nods is agreement.

INT- KEN'S HOUSE, FRONT ENTRANCE.

The house is grand but with a classic look. The size is nothing ridiculous, maybe 4500 square ft., but people like Kim and Daniel would find it to be a palace. Ken opens the door and is greeted by a pretty Hispanic woman in her late 30's. He is trying to enter quietly but she approaches.

ELSA

Ken

He jumps

KEN

AH! You scared me!

He pulls off his jacket and she puts her hands out. He doesn't hand it to her.

KEN

I got it.

ELSA

No, give me your jacket.

He reluctantly hands it over and she takes it.

ELSA

(whispering)

And where have you been? It's very late for a school night.

Ken smiles and follows her as she walks to the front closet and puts his coat away.

KEN

Elsa, I'm fine. I was with my friends. We were just hanging out.

She sniffs his jacket, looking at him, suspicious.

ELSA

(Stern)

Smoking the grass.

KEN

(honest)

No, not at all. At least not this time.

She rolls her eyes and closes the closet door.

ELSA

I'm going home, say hi to your father, he is in his study.

Ken sighs and cautiously heads down the hallway. The door to his father's office is open a few inches. He is sitting in an office chair in front of a huge 1980's style home computer. He is dressed in a suit and there is a half glass of scotch on the desk. He is on the phone.

KEN'S DAD

Yeah, uh huh.

(lowering his voice)

No, I know that Jerry!

Ken's dad listens to whoever is on the phone and kicks off his dress shoes.

KEN'S DAD

Because it's irrelevant! I don't have documentation because I'm understaffed, I have zero resources, I've been telling you this for months now!

Ken leans against the wall listening. It seems that this conversation is not something he normally hears.

KEN'S DAD

I'm not hiding anything. Jerry you know if you record any conversation without my consent, you can not use it in court.

(becoming angry)

I tried to make this easier for everyone, can't you see that? A five hundred thousand dollar hiccup has now become a five million dollar headache!

Ken sees movement elsewhere in the room. His mom is sitting on a leather sofa across the room, her head in her hands. He makes a better attempt to flatten himself against the wall.

KEN'S DAD

So, it has come to this? I will have my lawyers call yours in the morning.

Ken's mom stands up and crosses the room, placing her hands on chair Ken's dad is sitting in.

KEN'S DAD

(curtly)

Okay then. Goodbye.

He hangs up the phone.

KEN'S DAD

(to Ken's mom)

That's it, they are going to move forward.

Ken's mom sighs loudly.

KEN'S MOM

(distraught)

Michael, Do you think we can beat this? Can Bergman and Schwartz make it go away?

MICHEAL

(confidence)

Of course they can. Miller associates is not at fault here.

MICHEAL

This will all be over by spring, I promise Carol.

CAROL

Spring? Can't the lawyers make it go away faster? We have the fundraiser at the club next month and I can't stand another day of those terrible women giving me dirty looks! People are talking.

MICHEAL

So? Screw em!

CAROL

Easy for you to say.

She slumps back down in her seat and Michael clicks away at the computer. Ken sees this as an opportunity to enter and he knocks lightly at the door.

CAROL

Elsa? Its okay. You can go home now!

Ken opens the door and walks in.

KEN

It's me.

Ken's mom smiles. His dad does not turn around in his chair.

CAROL

Hi Ken. How was school?

He walks over and sits on the couch.

KEN

(shrugs)

Fine, it ended nine hours ago.

Carol looks surprised and looks at a nearby clock.

CAROL

(yawning)

Wow, it is late.

Michael swivels around in his chair. He is as serious as ever.

MICHEAL

Did you do your homework?

KEN

I don't have any.

CAROL

No homework? Well that was nice of your teachers to give you a break.

Michael glares at Carol like she is an idiot.

MICHEAL

(to Ken)

You expect me to believe that?

KEN

(matter of fact)

I'm not lying.

MICHEAL

Fine.

He stretches

MICHEAL

I'm starving, I have not eaten all day.

CAROL

(gasps)

Honey, that's terrible!

MICHEAL

(to Ken)

Are you hungry, did you eat?

KEN

I'm fine.

Carol stands up.

CAROL

I'll warm up some chicken. Elsa made a great new recipe for lunch!

She kisses Ken's head

CAROL

Goodnight honey.

She breezes out the door.

KEN

Goodnight!

He sits there for a moment, watching his dad. He has already turned back to the computer, clicking away.

MICHEAL

(not looking up)

So how's that girlfriend of yours, whos-her-face?

KEN

Amy?

MICHEAL

Yes, Amy. How come you never bring her by the house?

KEN

(shrugs)

I don't know.

It's silent as Michael taps away. Ken leans forward about to stand up but suddenly changes his mind and leans back. Michael glances over at the clock.

MICHEAL

Jeez Ken it's almost midnight! Get it bed already.

Ken turns and heads for the door.

KEN

On my way.

MICHEAL

Okay, goodnight son!

Ken walks down the hallway, tired but perplexed.

EXT BEHIND THE SCHOOL, FOOTBALL FIELD- DAY.

Sam, Bill, and Neil are leaving the school. They pause to watch the cheerleaders practice. Stacey is there, talking and laughing with her friends. She either doesn't see them or is pretending not to. Sam sighs.

NIEL

You guys still haven't talked?

SAM

Nope.

BILL

Why?

SAM

I don't know! I don't know what to say to her. Everything I try to do comes out wrong! Plus we passed each other in the hallway twice today and she didn't even look at me!

NIEL

Wow, she must be really pissed.

SAM

(exasperated)

I mean- I was trying to do something nice for her, and she's mad at me?

BILL

(sarcastic)

Yeah. You got her flowers and a fancy dinner, what a jerk you are!

SAM

I know! Still, it's only been a few days and I miss her.

NIEL

Well I say if she won't talk to you, then you shouldn't talk to her! She is the one who owes you an apology, right?

Sam is thinking, looking at the ground

SAM

I don't think I did anything wrong.

NIEL

Yeah! That's what I'm saying. You can't let her walk all over you like that, let her sweat it out, come on, lets get out of here.

Sam reluctantly looks over at the cheerleaders practicing and follows Neil and Bill away from the school. As he walks away, Stacey watches him from a distance, disappointment on her face.

PAN TO

Bleachers, Nick, Lindsay, Kim, Ken, and Amy are hanging out.

NICK

(depressed)

So where are we going to go today now that my Dad officially banned me from having friends over?

LINDSAY

What? What happened?

KIM

(laughs)

Nick got a D in history!

(To Nick)

You have Mrs. Fergerson, she is like the easiest teacher in the whole school!

NICK

(harshly)

Shut up Kim, I'm not stupid, I've just had a lot on my mind, okay?

LINDSAY

Did you explain to your dad about, you know, what happened with Sarah?

NICK

Yeah right. He doesn't care, he barely knew her name.

Ken has an emotional reaction to this statement, but no one seems to notice.

KIM

So you know we can't go to my house.

KEN

Yeah. Your mom?

He makes a "crazy in the head" gesture

KIM

(challenging)

Okay Ken, what about your house?

KEN

Ah, no.

KIM

Seriously Ken, what is it with your house, you are like so weird about it. What you think we are going to break something in your precious little mansion?

AMY

Lay off Kim

KEN

(To Amy)

It's fine.

(To Kim)

I told you and everyone else, my dad is an asshole. They don't want anyone over-ever.

NICK

So all those cars parked on your street and your driveway on Friday nights? Aren't they having parties?

KEN

(uncomfortable)

Yeah. For themselves. And their boring adult loser friends.

KIM

Bet there is a lot of free booze at those parties.

She nudges Nick and he smiles and nods.

NICK

Yeah!

KEN

Can you just let it go?

KIM

(shrugs)

Sure, fine. Whatever.

KEN

Good

There is a short pause and everyone looks around bored.

KIM

(To Ken, suddenly)

Do your parents work for the mob or something?

LINDSAY

Kim!

KIM

What?

Ken rolls his eyes and walks away.

AMY

(to Kim)

You are unbelievable!

She follows him away from the bleachers. They walk in silence for a minute.

AMY

It's unbelievable, they just won't leave it alone. Your dad doesn't want anyone over, its not a big deal.

He says nothing, he just keeps walking determinately.

AMY

I mean, I'm your girlfriend, and I've never even been to your house, I'm not complaining! I'm not even curious!

Ken stops walking and looks at her.

KEN

You're not curious?

AMY

Okay, well maybe a little curious.

They continue walking.

KEN

Amy, I told you, you know more about me then anyone else. I have told you all there is to know. My parents are busy people, they aren't interested in things normal parents are interested in. Like me.

AMY

(sympathetic)

I know. And that must be so hard.

KEN

Not really, It means I don't really have to answer to anyone, I can do whatever I want.

AMY

Well there is Elsa.

Ken nods. They walk for a moment longer and stop at a bench. Ken sits down and sighs.

AMY

What's wrong? Listen, I'm sorry I brought this all up again. You know so much about my world and I know nothing about yours!

KEN

No, it's fine.

(he pauses)

I think. I think it's time I brought you to my house.

Amy tries to control the huge smile taking over her face.

AMY

(calmly)

Are you sure. I mean, why? Why now?

KEN

(shrugs)

My dad asked about you the other day.

AMY

(excited)

He did? Wow!

Ken rolls his eyes

KEN

Don't get to excited, he is just as bad as Nick's dad, he didn't even know your name!

Amy frowns.

AMY

Well I'll make a good impression, I promise, I'll make him remember me.

He raises his eyebrows.

AMY

In a good way of course. Ken I think this is really great, I do.

Ken sighs nervously but forces a smile

KEN

I hope so.

INT – DANIEL'S ROOM, NIGHT

Lindsay and Daniel are under the covers in Daniel bed. They are both shirtless, entwined in the comforter, making out. Daniel moves over her, kissing her neck, face, collarbone. He looks her in the eyes intensely for a few moments.

LINDSAY

(flatly)

No.

He throws his head back in annoyance and sighs, landing his head next to hers, face down in the pillow. Lindsay lets out a small laugh and wraps her arms around him.

DANIEL

(muffled into the pillow)

You think this is funny?

LINDSAY

(sighs)

No, it's not funny

Daniel lifts his head up and looks at her.

DANIEL

(whining)

But we were having such a good time

LINDSAY

Yeah?

DANIEL

So why do you want it to end?

LINDSAY

(laughs)

Lets be realistic here Daniel. Either way, it will eventually end.

Daniel puts his head down again and Lindsay stands up, she is wearing only underwear and is covering her chest with the comforter, searching the floor for her clothing. Daniel reaches out for her.

DANIEL

What are you doing?

LINDSAY

It's almost eight. My parents think I'm studying. You need to take me home.

DANIEL

(joking)

So that's it? Just wham bam thank you maam?

Lindsay finds her jeans and steps into them.

LINDSAY

Yep.

Daniel sits up and pulls on a shirt, amused at watching her try to put on her bra without exposing herself.

DANIEL

You know, you don't need to hide anything, I just saw all of that.

Lindsay rolls her eyes and pulls on her sweater. She sits on the end of the bed.

LINDSAY

Listen Daniel, I want to, I really do.

DANIEL

(annoyed)

Then why do you keep stopping me? What are you afraid of? I'm going to ditch you afterwards? I'm obviously not in this for the sex, If that's what I wanted I could go and get it!

Lindsay narrows her eyes at him

DANIEL

That's came out wrong.

LINDSAY

Yeah it did.

DANIEL

Listen, we like each other,

(flirting)

and I know you like whats gone on so far.

LINDSAY

(slightly amused)

Please.

DANIEL

Am I wrong? So what is it Lindsay, because I'm really dying here!

LINDSAY

I know most girls dream up some crazy romantic scenario, but I'm not like that. I'm a realist. With Nick, I just wanted to get it over with, get it out of the way, just not be a virgin anymore, you know? I just figured that's how it would be the first time. But now…

She looks at him, embarrassed.

DANIEL

What?

LINDSAY

(shrugs)

I don't know, It feels different, it's good. Really good.

Daniel is feeling pretty good about himself, he nods to no one in particular. Lindsay rolls her eyes at him.

LINDSAY

I just never expected my first time would be like this, with you.

DANIEL

(annoyed)

What? I'm not good enough for you? You seemed to think I was good 5 minutes ago!

LINDSAY

Don't be gross! No, I just meant our unique situation. It makes all of this a little more complicated.

DANIEL

(crestfallen)

Oh.

LINDSAY

It will happen, I want it to. Just try to be understanding and give me a little more time, okay?

Daniel sighs and scoots towards her.

DANIEL

(reluctantly)

Okay. Yeah. Alright.

She turns and kisses him quickly on the lips and stands up, picking his jeans up throwing them on the bed.

LINDSAY

Now come on, if I get home any later then eight my parents will freak!

INT KEN'S HOUSE-DAY

Ken is lounging on the couch in the living room watching football on a huge 80's television set. His feet are up on the coffee table and he is munching on a bowl of popcorn and looking bored. Elsa comes by dusting, and suddenly looks at him, hands on her hips.

KEN

(innocently)

What?

ELSA

Get your feet off the coffee table.

She shakes her head

ELSA

Very expensive.

Ken doesn't move

KEN

So?

She walks over to him

ELSA

So! Your parents work hard all day so you have nice things. Take your feet down!

She picks his feet up and puts them on the floor.

KEN

Alright alright.

Elsa sighs and dusts the coffee table, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

ELSA  
What's this, big game?

KEN

(shrugs)

No. It's Sunday. Nothing else on really.

She pulls the remote off the couch. It has a long cord attached to it that runs back to the TV. She switches the channel to a Telenovella. The characters are talking in rapid Spanish. The show is terrible quality and looks like it was made 10 years ago. She smiles at him and puts down the remote.

ELSA

There.

KEN

(laughs)

Do you think I have any idea what these people are saying?

On screen a women yells dramatically in Spanish. The music swells and she slaps the man across the face. Elsa gasps and Ken starts to laugh.

ELSA

Oh no!

Ken can't stop laughing. The show is so stupid.

ELSA

(to Ken)

That's Antonio! Maria slapped him because she just found out they are brother and sister. They were in love.

KEN

(still laughing)

What?

ELSA

(speaking as if this was 100% normal)

Yes, he knew but did not tell her. They are how you say, "half brother sister." They have same father.

Elsa and Ken are captivated. On the television, an older women walks in the room, screaming at the man who is crying and acting hysterical, fake tears running down his face. He throws himself on the ground and it goes into slow motion. Ken starts to laugh again.

KEN

This is so horrible! And so great!

ELSA

(to Ken)

SHHHHHHH!

Elsa sits down on the couch. The show goes to commercial.

KEN

Is this really what you watch? I think I love it.

Elsa rolls her eyes.

ELSA

Do not tease with me Ken.

KEN

No! It's really funny. I know it's not supposed to be, but it is.

Elsa sighs and leans back, Ken looks at her for a second, thinking.

KEN

I think I'm going to bring Amy by here for dinner tomorrow.

ELSA

(excited)

You are? Oh wow, I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet her. What should I make?

KEN

I don't know. She likes everything.

ELSA

I'll make something good! I never understand why you hide her from us. She sounds so funny and nice and I bet she is beautiful.

KEN

(smiles)

She is.

Elsa squeals and jumps up and presses her hands to Ken's face

ELSA

Oh pequeno nino! I never thought this day would come. A special lady has taken your heart.

Ken shakes his head and pushes her away, but he is trying to hide a smile.

KEN

Oh come on already!

ELSA

What did mom and dad say?

KEN

I didn't tell them yet. Listen calm down, it might not even happen. I don't even know if they will be home by dinnertime tomorrow night!

ELSA

Of course they will be! How could they not be on this special day?

Ken shrugs and the doorbell rings. Elsa runs to get it. The telenovella comes back on and Ken watches with mild interest. After a few minutes Ken stands up and wanders into the hallway, peeking to see who was at the front door. He spots Elsa calmly talking with two policemen in full uniform. Ken immediately pulls into the closest room and shuts the door.

ELSA (OS)

Ken? Where are you?

In a full panic mode he searches the pockets of his jeans, then his sock. Realizing he has no drugs on him, he stands there for a minute, takes a deep breath as relief washes over him, and finally opens the door.

ELSA (OS)

Ken?

He walks into the hallway and sees the front door is closed and the policemen are gone. He carefully walks back toward the living room. Elsa is cleaning up the area where he was sitting, folding a blanket.

KEN

(calmly)

Yeah?

ELSA

Lets talk dinner tomorrow. What do you think Amy would like?

KEN

What?

ELSA

For dinner. I want everything to be perfect.

Ken swallows hard.

KEN

Elsa, why were there police at the door?

She stands up and walks past him into the kitchen. He follows her.

ELSA

I don't know. They wanted to speak to your father.

KEN

They didn't want to come in and and-

ELSA

(distracted)

What? No, they were very nice.

She starts pulling pots and pans out of the cupboard. Ken relaxes and his panic fades away.

KEN

What did they want to talk to dad about?

ELSA

I don't know. The one man gave me his card and told your father to call. Maybe he can help with a case. Your fathers knows many people.

KEN

(confused)

Yeah I guess.

ELSA

So what do you think? Chicken pot pie? My special stew? Casserole?

INT SCHOOL-DAY.

Lindsay enters the school bathroom, surprised to find Kim and Amy in there, huddled by the sink, talking quietly and laughing. They stop when they see Lindsay.

KIM

Hey

LINDSAY

Hey

AMY

Hi Lindsay

LINDSAY

What are you guys doing?

Kim looks in the mirror, playing with her hair.

KIM

Nothing, just talking.

The two of them giggle and a girl nearby smiles at them. Kim stares her down.

KIM

What the hell are you looking at. Get out of here!

She girl gasps and scurries away.

LINDSAY

Kim!

KIM

So who cares? We are talking, we need privacy!

They laugh again and Lindsay rolls her eyes and approaches them.

LINDSAY

What is so private?

AMY

Nothing, it's stupid.

KIM

No, it's not. I want Lindsay's advice on this.

AMY

Oh no.

LINDSAY

What is it already?

KIM

(quieter)

Do you think it really matters if a guy is, you know, kinda small?

LINDSAY

(laughs awkwardly)

What?

KIM

Do you think it's that big of a deal?

AMY

Kim has a little crush on Jason Lee

Lindsay smiles

LINDSAY

You do! ? Since when? And yeah he's kind of cute. Not the brightest crayon in the box, that for sure.

Amy laughs.

KIM

Shut up. I don't like him, he likes me!

AMY

(sarcastic)

Okay.

KIM

Anyway, last year Caren said they hooked up and he had a small thingy.

Lindsay is really grossed out.

KIM

But I thought whatever Caren is a liar and they probably never even kissed but then Amy just told me that Miranda chick went out with him too, and it IS true!

Lindsay nods.

KIM

But he is pretty hot and lets face it, since Daniel I haven't gotten much action. But I don't want, I mean-

(she makes a face)

I mean what if it's really small, like REALLY?

They look at her. Lindsay is very uncomfortable but she wants to be involved. And Kim looks like she is honestly asking for advice.

LINDSAY

Well I think if you like him maybe it won't matter.

Amy shakes her head.

AMY

I know girls say that and it's a nice thing to believe, but lets all be honest here. Kim doesn't like Jason for his conversional skills and intellect.

KIM

(laughs)

True.

AMY

I know I couldn't do it.

Lindsay can't help herself.

LINDSAY

So you are saying Ken um, he has a-

AMY

(shrugs)

I mean it's not a monument, but I'm happy.

Lindsay and Kim make a face.

KIM

There was NO problem with Daniel. Zero.

AMY

Yeah. And I hear most other girls agree.

Kim sighs loudly. Lindsay shifts her feet and looks nervous.

LINDSAY

Just go for it. If you don't um like it then just don't hang out with him again, or just leave.

AMY

No offense Lindsay, maybe you don't know so much about this.

KIM

(defending her)

No, maybe not before she met me! But there was Nick, and then at least one guy this summer.

AMY

OOOHHHHH, I want to hear about this!

LINDSAY

It's not a big deal, really.

KIM

No. But my point is that you are not a total loser. Lindsay's been around.

Lindsay smiles at Kim and tries to look more confident.

AMY

Ken invited me to his house for dinner tonight.

KIM  
(shock)

What?

AMY

Yeah, he just said he thinks it's time.

LINDSAY

You really have never been to his house? I thought you were kidding!

AMY

No. I know it's hard for you guys to believe but he's actually a good boyfriend.

LINDSAY

(thoughtful)

I can see that.

AMY

So if there is this one thing that he can't do. Its okay, I'm fine with it. But now that it's actually happening, I'm kind of nervous.

KIM

I'll bet. Do you think they are insane as he says they are?

AMY

No way.

KIM

Are you sure?

AMY

No. But I know Ken, and there has got to be some reason he changed his mind.

LINDSAY

Yeah he just really really likes you.

Amy smiles and looks in the mirror.

AMY

Yeah. It feels good. I'm actually excited. And nothing excites me.

Kim looks at her smiling in the mirror and throws her a dirty look.

AMY

Kim, on the other hand, gets very excited by Jason Lee.

KIM

No!

Kim laughs and throws a paper towel at Amy as the bell rings. Amy dashs out the door.

AMY

Bye!

Kim notices Lindsay looking at her with a goofy smile.

KIM

What?

LINDSAY

So Jason Lee has a small penis?

KIM

Oh shut up!

INT LINDSAY'S HOUSE, DAY

Lindsay is sitting at the desk in her room, studying. She looks up from her book and sighs. She taps her pencil on her desk, looking around the room. Finally she gets up and wanders in the hallway, looking for someone. She follows the sound of laugher, a curious look on her face.

She comes to Sam's room. Sam is standing in the middle of his room, surrounded by stacked dominos in an elaborate display. Daniel is holding a domino, surveying the scene, mumbling something to Sam, Sam laughs. Lindsay leans in the doorway, watching them.

SAM

(Pointing to display)

Yeah I know, but I think those two are too far away from each other.

DANIEL

no no, as long as half the weight hits it, it will fall over!

He walks over to one of the ramps and places a domino on the end of it.

DANIEL

(to Sam)

See? it will fall here.

SAM

(Impressed)

Cool. Wow. Now we can finish and go all the way around the room!

DANIEL

(Teasing)

Or we could just give it a tap right now.

SAM

(Laughing)

Neil and Bill would kill me- we spent all weekend working on this.

DANIEL

(Impressed)

All weekend?

(Thinking)

How long do you think it will take to all go down?

SAM

(Shrugs)

2 minutes?

DANIEL

no way man! This thing will move fast, 30 seconds max.

Lindsay clears her throat and they both look up at her, surprised.

SAM

(Nervous)

Hi Lindsay I was just I- Daniel was helping me.

LINDSAY

with this?

DANIEL

(To Lindsay)

Sam did all of this in one weekend.

LINDSAY

(Sarcastic)

I know. It's an incredible waste of time.

Sam looks humiliated, and Daniel sees this

DANIEL

(To Sam)

I think it's cool. I would have given up after an hour or something-Hey can I be here when you let it go?

LINDSAY

You can't be serious.

SAM

(To Daniel)

Yeah sure, I think we are going to do it tomorrow night.

Daniel walks to the doorway.

DANIEL

I am.

SAM

Thanks Daniel

DANIEL

(Pointing at him)

Tomorrow, right?

SAM

Yeah.

Lindsay turns around and they walk into the hallway.

LINDSAY

What are you going to do next? Make dinner with my mom?

DANIEL

(Smiles, kidding)

I'm thinking spaghetti and meatballs. Maybe vegetable lasagna.

Lindsay giggles and he puts his hands on her waist as they stumble back into her room. Daniel shuts the door behind them and launches himself on her, throwing her down on the bed.

LINDSAY

Whoa whoa whoa what are you doing?

She pushes him away

DANIEL

Nothing!

LINDSAY

Nothing?

He kisses her again, and then pulls away, his lips still close to hers.

DANIEL

Have you given any thought to, you know?

LINDSAY

Yes.

Daniel looks hopeful.

DANIEL

And?

LINDSAY

And I'm still thinking!

Daniel pulls away and sighs.

DANIEL

I'm trying to be patient, I really am.

LINDSAY

(sarcastic)

You are doing a great job.

He sighs and she stands up.

LINDSAY

Why are you hanging out with my brother now? He's such a geek, who still plays with Dominos?

DANIEL

Oh give him a break, he's having girl problems, I feel bad for the guy. Plus, I don't know, he's your family.

LINDSAY

What are you talking about? He has a girlfriend, Stacey Carr?

Daniel shakes his head.

DANIEL

No, I think they broke up. Or I'm not sure what happened, she's not his girlfriend anymore.

LINDSAY

(shock)

Well, um, I-

(pauses)

Why didn't he tell me? How long ago did this happen?

Daniel sits up and shrugs.

DANIEL

About a week ago I think. I guess it happened at the dance.

LINDSAY

The dance?

DANIEL

Yeah, he took her to dinner, did a whole special night for her. I guess she didn't like it or whatever.

LINDSAY

(shock)

What? What a bitch! Oh poor Sam, why didn't he tell me?, why didn't he tell anyone?

(pauses)

Why did he tell you?

DANIEL

I don't know, it just came up. He told me what happened.

LINDSAY

Well we have to help him, I'll go talk to him.

Lindsay walks to the door, but Daniel stands up.

DANIEL

Wait.

LINDSAY

What?

DANIEL

It seems like he wants to handle it alone, he didn't want advice.

Lindsay takes a step back and shakes her head.

LINDSAY

Since when do you know what my brother wants?

DANIEL

I'm a guy, I can sense these things. I'm telling you, leave it alone.

Lindsay looks at Daniel in shock and turns around and sits back in her desk chair. She shakes her head in shock.

LINDSAY

(to herself)

I can't believe he didn't tell me.

INT HALLWAY SCHOOL-DAY

Lindsay walks down the hallway, deep in thought. She spots Sam standing with Bill and smiles, then sees Stacey, across the hall, standing at her locker. She looks between them, but Sam doesn't seem to notice. She rounds the corner and approaches Nick, Kim, Daniel, Kim, and Amy, who are hanging out under the stairwell.

LINDSAY

Hey guys.

NICK

What's up?

LINDSAY

It's going to be a long week.

KIM

Tell me about it, can you guys believe the play is next weekend?

DANIEL

(obnoxious)

Nervous?

KIM

No, Daniel, I'm not nervous. I'm fine.

NICK

Hey anyone want to see a movie tonight? I'm so sick of doing nothing.

KIM

Can't. Rehearsal.

LINDSAY

(shrugs)

I'll go!

DANIEL

(suddenly)

Yeah me too.

NICK

Great

(To Ken and Amy)

What about you guys?

AMY

I can't. I'm meeting Ken's parents tonight!

The group oh's and ah's. Daniel whistles.

NICK

(to Ken)

Big step man, think you are ready for that?

KEN

Okay, okay Yeah I know it's a big deal.

(takes a deep breath)

It will be fine. Just fine.

AMY

(to Ken)

Ken, we don't have to do this tonight, I don't care I'm serious.

KEN

No, I want to do this, get it over with.

They laugh.

DANIEL

Is your servant cooking dinner?

NICK

(In a terrible British accent)

Yeah, are you having caviar and- and

(normal voice)

something else fancy.

LINDSAY

(yelling out)

escargot!

NICK

Yeah yeah, escargot!

The bell rings. Everyone gets up.

KEN

Come on! It's not like that!

NICK

(serious)

I'm kidding man. Good luck though.

Amy nods. Kim and Nick take off for class. Daniel passes Lindsay, giving her a meaningful look before disappearing into the hallway.

LINDSAY

(to Amy)

Call me. Tonight.

Amy nods and Lindsay walks away to catch up with Daniel. Amy turns to Ken, putting her arms around his neck.

AMY

You are sure about this?

KEN

Yes, I'm sure.

AMY

Are you nervous? Because I promise I'm not. I'm just going to be myself. If they don't like me, screw it, right?

KEN

(nods)

Yes, and if they aren't complete morons, which I don't think they are.

He pauses, Amy laughs.

KEN

Then they will love you.

Amy smiles and kisses him quickly on the lips.

AMY

I love you.

KEN

I love you.

MR. TOCHISKI

Hey!

He is suddenly in front of them, they break apart instantly. Ken has turned bright red.

MR. TOCHISKI

Sorry to break up the party, but 5th period has started. Get to class.

Amy runs off

AMY

Bye!

Ken holds his hand up and starts to walk away.

TOCHISKI

(to Ken)

Miller. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm impressed.

Ken raises his eyebrows.

TOCHISKI

(making a face)

But I don't want to ever, ever, see that again.

He shutters as Ken turns away and walks down the hall.

CUT TO

Lindsay and Daniel rushing to get to class. The hallway is almost empty.

LINDSAY

(mean)

How can you go to the movies tonight? I thought you had plans with the geeks and my brother to play that stupid Domino game.

Daniel glances sideways at her.

DANIEL

Are you picking a fight with me?

LINDSAY

No. I just think it's pretty crappy. You say you feel bad for Sam, he's going though a hard time. He confides in you, he tells you stuff he doesn't tell his own sister. You tell him you are coming over tonight. Now you are going to the movies? Real nice Daniel.

Daniel is genuinely alarmed

DANIEL

(sincere)

Oh, that's tonight? Right!

(disappointed)

Damn! I had some good ideas, I even drew a picture see?

He pulls a crude drawing out of his notebook. Lindsay hardly looks at it. They slide into a classroom and take seats in the back just as the teacher shuts the door. Lindsay pulls out her notebooks, annoyed. Daniel watches her.

DANIEL

(whispering)

I thought you didn't want me hanging out with Sam anyway.

LINDSAY

Well yeah. I think it's weird. But he's my brother. And now he thinks you guys are friends.

DANIEL

We are friends! I'll come over tomorrow and hang out with him, or the next day, whatever. It's not like I'm going anywhere!

LINDSAY

Right. Because you do whatever you want Daniel. You only think about yourself! This is what I am talking about.

Lindsay rolls her eyes and the teacher in front claps her hands together. Lindsay looks forward, ignoring Daniel who has now leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.

OUTSIDE SCHOOL-DAY

Kids are pouring out of the school, it's the end of the day. Sam approaches Neil, who is talking to Vicki.

VICKI

Oh hi Sam!

SAM

Hey.

VICKI

(reluctant)

I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you guys doing tonight?

NEIL  
I'm glad you asked. Last weekend the three of us set up over 500 dominos and we are going to let them fall tonight.

Vicki just stares at them. Sam looks embarrassed.

NIEL

What about you?

VICKI

Everyone wants to go see this new movie, Fast Times at some place or something.

NEIL

(cheesy)

Ah yes I read in the paper that it's supposed to be very funny.

Vicki looks at Sam who is staring at Stacey across the courtyard.

VICKI

(to Sam)

Why don't you guys come to the movies tonight? It will be fun.

Sam isn't listening. Vicki snaps her fingers in front of his face.

VICKI

Sam!

Sam looks at her, confused.

SAM

What?

VICKI

Do you want to go to the movies tonight?

SAM

I don't think so. We have plans. Dominos.

Neil nods in agreement.

VICKI

So, do your Dominos game another night. Come on! It will be fun!

SAM

No, I don't feel like it. Plus Bill would kill us, he's really excited. And my sister's friend is coming over to watch too.

NIEL

(shock)

Who? Who's coming over?

VICKI

(to Sam)

Sam, why don't you just talk to her?

SAM

Why won't she just talk to me?

VICKI

Don't be immature

SAM

Do you think she will want to talk to me?

VICKI

(as if this was obvious)

Um, YEAH.

Neil looks back and forth between the two of them, confused.

NIEL

(frustrated)

Who are you talking about?

They ignore him.

SAM

(surprised)

Isn't she already over me, moved on to some other cool jock guy?

VICKI

(laughs)

No. She likes you.

SAM

But she doesn't want to talk.

VICKI

I don't know Sam but I know she is broken up about this too. And you should come tonight, she will be there.

SAM

(firm)

Vicki thank you, but no. I have plans.

Vicki's face falls

VICKI

Ok Sam. Fine. Do what you want. But you aren't going to win her back by doing nothing.

She turns and walks away and Neil scurries after her.

NEIL

Vicki, wait!

Sam watches Stacey laughing with some friends, he is sad.

INT KEN'S HOUSE- NIGHT

Ken is pacing by the front door.

ELSA (OS)

Ken, get away from the door!

KEN

Why?

Elsa appears at the far end of the hallway.

ELSA

Because, if you watch the pot it will never boil!

She disappears and Ken looks confused.

KEN

What?

ELSA

They will be here. Your father called 25 minutes ago and said he was coming home.

Ken sighs and wanders down the hall into his dad's office. He sits down in his desk chair and swirls around. He glances at the desk and there is a official letter sitting there from the 34th circuit court addressed to Michael Miller .

Bored, Ken casually opens the bottom desk drawer, there are a stack of cassette tapes inside. Suddenly, there is noise in the kitchen. Ken grabs a tape and pockets it. He quickly shuts the drawer.

KEN'S DAD (OS)

Ken?

Ken swings around to face his dad, entering the room. Michael's eyes shift to the desk, where the letter is sitting.

KEN

Hey Dad.

KEN'S DAD

Hi. What are you doing in here?

KEN

I have a school paper, I wanted to look at the encyclopedias.

Ken's dad places his briefcase on the nearby couch.

KEN'S DAD

Oh. Well Elsa told me your girlfriend is coming for dinner.

Ken nods.

KEN'S DAD

I think your mother is teaching a class until nine, so it will just be me. Lucky I was home early tonight, right?

KEN

Yeah.

The phone rings on the desk. They both look at it.

KEN'S DAD

I need to get this, why don't you go get dressed for dinner?

Ken looks down at his jeans and t-shirt, confused. He backs out of the room as his dad picks up the phone.

KEN'S DAD  
Yeah?

Michael closes the door so quickly behind Ken that it's almost as if he is shutting it on his face. Ken walks though the kitchen and opens up the back door.

ELSA

Ken, where are you going? Amy will be here any minute!

KEN

I know, I just need to go pick something up really quick. From the store.

Elsa eyes him suspicious.

ELSA

What? What do you have to pick up? We have everything here!

KEN

(suddenly angry)

Nothing! Don't worry about it okay? I'll be back in time for dinner, okay?

He slams the door, leaving Elsa confused and in shock.

INT-KEN'S GARAGE- NIGHT

There are three cars in the garage. Ken walks over to the junky one and jumps in the car, starts it, and backs out into the driveway. Pulling on to his street, he pulls the tape out of his pocket and shoves it into the deck. He turns up the volume, swerving slightly. He begins listening to a conversation between his father and someone else.

MICHAEL

I want to make sure these executives are given a 6% raise by the first of the year.

MAN

Executives? All of them? Don't you find that a little risky? Do we really want to draw more attention to these employees by alerting payroll?

MICHEAL

(laughs)

Payroll? Please. After five years they are going to finally wake up? They are all a bunch of zombies.

MAN

Okay.

MICHEAL

And I want to hire another freelance consultant. In fact, I just did.

MAN

(sighs)

Name?

MICHEAL

Do you not want to do this? Because I can find someone else. I guess you won't miss the additional 100K a year?

MAN

I'm not saying I don't want to do this, I'm just saying it may not be wise to expand this beyond where we are already at.

MICHEAL

Are you worried about the IRS? You really think this is going to be a problem? I have shown you everything. You know I have a guy. I can produce social security cards, employee records, check stubs, everything!

MAN

No, I'm not worried. What is the employee's name?

There is a long pause.

MICHAEL

Ken, Ken Miller.

MAN

Isn't that your son's name?

Ken's is staring at the cassette player, he turns up the volume.

MICHEAL

Well yeah, you're suddenly making me paranoid.

MAN

Okay. Alright, fine.

MICHEAL

Have Darlene open a savings account in his name and alert payroll that it's direct deposit. Better yet, I think he already has a savings account, have her check. I can't remember the last time that kid went to the bank.

Ken is listening hard, he is suddenly taking loud, shallow breaths.

MAN

(joking)

He doesn't have to, he has a walking bank living right there.

MICHEAL

(joking)

Don't remind me, probably going all towards the dope. At least now he has a job.

MAN

Pretty hefty salary for a 17 year old with no college education.

MICHEAL

Alright, Alright. I'll see you in the morning.

Ken exhales loudly, very upset.

MAN

Goodnight.

Ken ejects the tape slowly, in shock. He shoves the tape back in his pocket and pulls up the driveway, where he spots Amy walking up the front steps. She turns to see him pulling up, he turns the car off and trots towards her in a nervous panic.

KEN

Hi

AMY

Hey!

She reaches out for him. She is wearing a dress and lipstick, she has dressed up for this. Ken gently pushes her hands away. He is in a panic, but tries to appear as calm as possible.

KEN

Hey Amy listen you gotta go.

She laughs

AMY

What do you mean, I just got here!

KEN

I know, I'm sorry. It's just- um. It's not a good time.

AMY

Ken, what's going on? What's wrong, is everything okay?

Ken pauses and looks at her.

KEN

Yeah, yeah, everything fine. It just turns out my dad has to work late, and my mom is teaching a class. They aren't even going to be home.

Amy's face falls.

AMY

Oh. Didn't you tell them I was coming?

KEN

Not exactly.

AMY

(confused)

Why not?

KEN

Well I just- I don't know, there wasn't time.

AMY

I don't understand, how could there not be time?

KEN

(distracted)

I don't know listen, I'm so sorry I am, but they aren't home and I don't know when they are coming home, so you better just go.

Amy looks at him strangely as he leads her back down the walkway.

AMY

Alright, but you don't seem okay.

KEN

(quickly)

I'm fine.

Amy stops walking and looks at him.

AMY

You are not fine.

Ken looks away from her, and wipes his hands on his pants. He glances at her and sighs loudly.

KEN

(unconvincing)

I guess I'm a little mad that they aren't home. I really wanted them to meet you.

Amy smiles

KEN

(mock anger)

I mean would it kill my dad to walk in the door before eight o'clock for just one night?

AMY

I'm sure if they knew they would have been home.

KEN

Yeah, I know.

Amy puts her hands on Ken's shoulders. They are now standing in front of her car.

AMY

Okay. We will try again another time.

KEN

(nods)

Okay yeah. Alright. Thank you. Sorry.

She leans forward and kisses him.

AMY

Bye. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

Ken starts to walk back to the house and Amy watches him curiously. He turns.

KEN

Yes, okay Bye!

He waves and enters the house, closing the door behind himself. Amy glances at the car Ken left on the driveway as she walks around to the drivers side of her car. She opens the door and gets in, putting on her seatbelt and starting the car. Before driving away, she glances at the house. It's already dark outside and the living room can be seen, the soft light illumining the room. Amy sees Ken's dad walk into the room, and moments later, Ken follows. She gasps as she watches them talk and suddenly becomes very angry. She shifts her car into drive.

AMY

(to herself)

Lying asshole!

She drives away.

INT KEN'S HOUSE-NIGHT

Ken is standing in the living room. His dad is on the couch, watching the news.

KEN

So she isn't coming.

KEN'S DAD

(distracted)

Why not?

KEN

She has a lot of homework.

KEN'S DAD

Well that's responsible. What about your homework? Your paper?

Ken is becoming frustrated, he is grinding his teeth.

KEN

It's not due until next week.

KEN'S DAD

(not looking at him)

If you procrastinate, it will just be more difficult later on.

Ken draws in breath, and watches his dad sitting on the couch, relaxed as ever.

KEN

Why are you home so early?

KEN'S DAD

What? I don't know, I have a big day tomorrow. Lots of meetings.

KEN

Meetings?

Michael pauses, listening to Peter Jennings on the television. He looks at Ken as Elsa enters.

KEN'S DAD

I thought I asked you to change for dinner Ken!

ELSA

Ready in five minutes!

(to Ken)

Where's Amy?

KEN

(Emotionless)

She's not coming.

ELSA

(surprise)

What? Why? But we had the whole thing planned. What happened?

Ken in staring his dad down, but Michael isn't looking at him, he is paying attention to the television again.

KEN

(quiet)

Just leave me alone.

He turns and walks away, and Elsa's eyes follow him. She looks back at Michael, who is lost in the news. She jumps as she hears a door slam loudly upstairs. Michael doesn't even flinch.

INT MOVIES-

Nick is sitting alone surrounded by other obnoxious high school kids. He is glancing up and down the isles looking for someone. Lindsay approaches.

LINDSAY

Hey

NICK

Hey Lindsay

She moves into the row and sits next to him. He looks really uncomfortable.

LINDSAY

So where's Daniel, I thought he was coming.

NICK

Oh yeah no he said he had something else to do- he was going to play some game or something. I think cards.

Lindsay smiles to herself. They sit there more a moment, Nick speaking suddenly, startles her.

NICK

(nervous)

I didn't call you and tell you because I didn't want you to think I didn't want you to come just because Daniel isn't here. I mean, we are friends.

LINDSAY

Of course we are friends.

NICK  
Yeah, I just didn't know if it would be weird, that it would kind of seem like a date…

Lindsay laughs and Nick follows, although he looks slightly stung.

LINDSAY

God no! Nick, it's not a big deal, this will be fun!

NICK

(nods)

Yeah, okay yeah, that's what I thought.

AMY (OS)

Lindsay!

They look over to the door. Amy is hurrying toward them.

LINDSAY

Amy? Hey!

Amy comes into the row and sits down.

AMY

Hey

NICK

What are you doing here? Where's Ken? I thought you were meeting his parents tonight.

LINDSAY

How did it go?

AMY

It didn't.

LINDSAY

What do you mean?

AMY

(stunned)

I mean- he canceled. He said his parents weren't home.

LINDSAY

Why? Didn't they know you were coming for dinner?

AMY

He says he didn't tell them.

LINDSAY

(confused)

huh? I don't understand. Why would he do that?

NICK

Ken's parents, are like never around. Seriously. I think his dad gets home at midnight. The servant makes him dinner.

AMY

(to Nick)

It's Elsa, and she isn't a servant. She is the housekeeper. And she is very special to Ken.

NICK

Oh whatever, don't take it personally. Ken will always be weird about his family. He always has, and he always will be.

The girls glare at him and he stands up.

NICK

I'm going to get popcorn.

LINDSAY

Good idea.

He walks away.

LINDSAY

(To Amy)

What happened?

Amy is staring into space. She is trying very hard not to cry.

AMY

(harsh)

You can' t tell anyone.

LINDSAY

Tell anyone what?

AMY

If I tell you what happened, you can't tell anyone.

LINDSAY

Of course.

AMY

You swear?

LINDSAY

I swear!

Amy sighs

AMY

He said they weren't home and that he was really sorry. It seemed like something was wrong, not right. He seemed upset but he said he was fine.

LINDSAY

Yeah.

AMY

So we said goodbye and I went in my car and he went back into his house. And then.

Amy grits her teeth and shakes her head.

AMY

And then I see him, right there in the living room. Ken talking to his dad!

LINDSAY

What?

AMY

Yeah. He told me his parents weren't home. He flat out lied to me. His dad was just inside!

Her eyes fill with tears and she inhales, trying to control herself.

LINDSAY

Are you sure it was his dad, how do you know?

AMY

Oh come on, I'm not stupid. Wearing a suit, looks exactly like Ken, but older?

LINDSAY

(to herself)

What a jerk.

AMY

And I feel like such an idiot, bragging to you and Kim about what a good boyfriend he is. Yeah a liar is what he is. His dad was right inside, why wouldn't he want me to meet him?

LINDSAY

I have no idea.

AMY

My parents aren't millionaires, but we do ok. And I'm planning on going to college. Does he think I'm not going to be good enough for those snobs?

LINDSAY

I'm sure that's not it. Ken's not like that, he doesn't care what anyone thinks.

AMY

That's what I thought too, but he just lied to my face, what else has he lied about? I feel like I don't even know him at all. He has one part of his life that he completely hides from me.

LINDSAY

You deserve better.

Amy wipes her eyes.

AMY

I do. I know. I want a guy who wants to share everything with me- shout it from the rooftops that we are together, know my family, what my life was like growing up, everything. Ken's life is a mystery. I'm not even a part of it.

Lindsay is thinking about Daniel.

LINDSAY

I'm sorry Amy. Just give it some time. I'm sure he will explain things soon.

AMY

I don't know.

She leans back in her chair and Lindsay leans back too, still deep in thought. Nick returns with the popcorn just as the lights lower and the movie begins.

INT SAM'S ROOM- NIGHT

Daniel, Bill, Neil, and Sam are working on the end of the domino trail and talking.

BILL

I don't know Sam, she seemed pretty mad. But why don't you just say you are sorry?

SAM

Because I'm not sorry. I'm sorry I made her upset, but I'm not sorry for what I did.

BILL

Okay say that.

NIEL

Sam, what you need to do is remind her why you are together in the first place.

SAM

How do I do that?

NIEL

You need some grand romantic gesture. A dozen roses, a love poem, or just say,

(in a deep manly voice)

"Baby, I'm sorry".

BILL

Um, aren't flowers exactly what got Sam here in the first place?

DANIEL

Listen Sam- Don't do flowers, don't say you are sorry, don't do anything.

All three of them stare at him.

BILL

If he doesn't do anything, how are they going to get back together?

DANIEL

(quietly)

You just wait. Don't track her down, just wait for the right time, when you are finally both in the same place at the same time, alone. You simply say:

(straightforward)

"Listen Stacey, I wanted to do something nice for you at the dance. I'm sorry you didn't have a good time. I'm not apologizing for wanting to make you happy. That's it, Either you accept this and we be together, or I'm going to move on. Cause I miss you, and it's killing me not knowing what's going to happen with us." And then you walk away. Don't look back.

The boys stare at him in admiration.

NEIL

That. Was great.

Neil jumps up and Daniel breaks into a smile.

NIEL

I gotta get a pen and write that one down!

SAM

(unsure)

Say that- and just walk away?

DANIEL

Just walk away.

BILL

I think it might work Sam.

DANIEL

It will work. You are laying it all out on the line. No mushy stuff, you aint saying sorry. You are telling her how it is. And walking away, not giving her a chance to argue, that's the best part.

NEIL

(excited)

Because then she has time to think about it, and she will want to come to you. It's the thrill of the chase.

DANIEL

Exactly

SAM

I don't think that will work on Stacey.

DANIEL

(confident)

Oh it will trust me.

Neil is scribbling on a piece of paper and holds it out in front of him.

NEIL

Maybe it will work on Vicki. Next time we are alone I can say. "Vicki, I'm sick of these games. You know I like you and I can't do this anymore. I know you feel it too. You can accept this and be with me, or I'm just going to move on. Cause being just friends with you is killing me."

They all stare at him.

DANIEL

(flatly)

No.

Bill and Sam burst into laugher and Neil sighs.

NEIL

What? I thought that was good!

EXT- WEIR HOME- NIGHT

Later that evening, Nick's car pulls up on the driveway and Lindsay gets out waving goodbye to her friends. As Nick pulls away, the front door opens and Daniel is standing there, he pauses as he sees her, but then walks though the door, down the front steps, Bill and Neil following behind him. Lindsay begins to walk toward him and they stop in front of each other.

LINDSAY

(confused)

What are you doing?

DANIEL

(defensive)

What? Driving these guys home.

He gestures to Bill and Neil who look awkward.

DANIEL

(to Bill and Neil)

Hey why don't you guys see if your bikes will fit in the car?

They take off towards the driveway Neil awkwardly waving at Lindsay.

LINDSAY

So, I wanted to say I'm sorry.

DANIEL

Yeah?

LINDSAY

I think sometimes, I don't give you enough credit.

DANIEL

(sarcastic)

Ya think?

Lindsay smirks briefly.

LINDSAY

You have really changed a lot, you aren't the same person you were last year.

Daniel doesn't say anything, he is avoiding eye contact.

LINDSAY

So I'm sorry I assume you are always being a jerk. I don't know why or how, but you are different now.

DANIEL

(almost sarcastic)

You don't know why or how?

LINDSAY

(shrugs)

Not really, but that's not the point.

DANIEL

Yeah it is the point. I told you- I've changed because of you.

Lindsay closes her eyes for a second as if remembering something.

NEIL (OS)

Hey Daniel, we got it!

DANIEL

(to Lindsay)

I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.

Lindsay watches Daniel as he runs over to the car and secures a bike in the back seat. He says something to he boys which makes them laugh. He gets in the front seat and starts the car. Lindsay turns to walk up the front steps. Daniel glances over at her quickly before pulling down the driveway.

INT- WEIR HOUSE- NIGHT

Lindsay opens the front door and her parents are once again sitting on the couch watching tv.

JEANE

How was the movie?

LINDSAY

It was okay. Hey dad.

HOWARD

Hi Lindsay.

LINDSAY

(yawns)

I'm going to bed, I'm tired

JEANE

Okay, you had a long day. Goodnight honey.

LINDSAY

Night.

Lindsay walks down the hallway to Sam's room. She stands in the doorway, watching him clean up Dominos.

LINDSAY

Need help?

Sam looks over at her

SAM

Not really.

LINDSAY

Well too bad, I'm going to help anyway.

She crosses the room and starts picking up dominos, placing them in a plastic container.

LINDSAY

So Daniel came to watch huh?

(sarcastic)

I'm sure he's a lot of fun.

SAM

Actually he is. He's a pretty cool guy.

Lindsay smiles and continues working.

SAM

(casual)

Are you guys going out or something?

Lindsay freezes, dominos in hand.

LINDSAY

(shock)

Sam, why would you say that?

SAM

I don't know. He's here all the time.

LINDSAY

We are studying.

SAM

(smiles)

Okay.

LINDSAY

(annoyed)

Why? Did he say something?

SAM

No, he didn't say anything.

Lindsay resumes cleaning , quiet for a minute.

LINDSAY

I mean, why should I tell you about my love life? You don't tell me about yours.

Sam looks up

LINDSAY

Stacey? You guys broke up? Like a week ago?

SAM

Oh yeah. That.

LINDSAY

(concern)

Why didn't you tell me?

SAM

I don't know. I don't even know if we broke up. And It's embarrassing.

LINDSAY

I'm your sister.

SAM

Yeah, I know. But I think I got this one.

LINDSAY

(doubtful)

You got this one?

SAM

Well it seems all I ever do is listen to Neil and Bill's stupid advice. And look where that took me?

LINDSAY

Well I might have some good advice.

SAM  
Maybe. But I think I know what I'm going to do now. Daniel had some good ideas.

LINDSAY

Daniel? Wanted to help you?

(pauses)

What did he say? Get Stacey drunk?

SAM

He just told me to be straightforward, tell her exactly how I feel. If she can't understand me then she isn't worth it.

Lindsay frowns for a second. It's quiet and they continue to clean. Lindsay suddenly moves to the door and quietly shuts it. Sam looks up at her.

SAM

What are you doing?

Lindsay speaks in a whisper.

LINDSAY

Okay you are right, Daniel and I ARE going out.

Sam is shocked

SAM

What?

LINDSAY

(whispering)

But nobody knows, NO ONE. Well except for Millie, but she doesn't count.

SAM

But- um- what? Really?

Lindsay walks across the room and sits down on Sam's bed, relief settling in.

LINDSAY

My god to feels so good to be able to say it out loud.

SAM

Why can't you tell anyone?

LINDSAY

It's it obvious?

Sam shakes his head.

LINDSAY

Because Sam, Kim is my best friend!

SAM

I thought Millie was your best friend.

LINDSAY

(talking fast)

Millie is my oldest friend. Kim is my best- you know what it doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that Daniel went out with Kim, I went out with Nick, and even after all of that, everyone managed to stay civil. But this is in a whole other league. I just don't want things to change.

SAM

Oh. But how can you go out with someone in secret? I mean, why would you want to?

LINDSAY

(Sad)

I don't, I really don't, and it crosses my mind when I'm alone. But every time we are together I seem to forget all about it.

SAM

So is he your boyfriend?

LINDSAY

I guess.

Sam makes a face and throws some dominos in the container

SAM

Does HE buy you flowers and take you to dinner?

Lindsay is surprised and thinks for a second.

LINDSAY

Come to think of it he does!

She stands up and picks up the final group of Dominos and places them in the bucket.

LINDSAY

Looks like we are done.

SAM

Yeah.

LINDSAY

Don't tell anyone about this, okay?

Sam nods and Lindsay smiles before crossing the room and opening the door.

INT- LUNCHROOM-DAY.

Sam, Bill, Neil, and Gordon are in line for lunch.

BILL

Last night Ben took me for driving practice.

GORDON

Like golf?

NEIL

No! That's the driving range! Like he let you drive his car.

BILL

Yeah right. Not his car, my moms. In the parking lot behind the dairy queen.

GORDON

When do you turn 16?

BILL

Not until May 15th, but I have to take the drivers test so I need a lot of practice.

SAM

My dad let me drive his car once. But I had to sit on his lap.

Neil gives Sam a strange look.

BILL

My neck hurts.

He rubs the back of his neck

NIEL

It's called whiplash genius

GORDON

(to Bill)

So, are you any good?

Bill shrugs

BILL

Not at first. I kept mistaking the gas for the brake and brake for gas.

The boys laugh.

BILL

The car kept going…

Bill jerks his head forward and backward. Stacey and Cindy get in line directly behind Sam but he doesn't notice. He is just laughing along at Bill jerking around. A lunch lady walks by carrying a carton of apples. Bill knocks into her, causing all the apples to spill to the floor.

LUNCH LADY

(to Bill)

Hey! What do you think you are doing?

Bill is suddenly nervous. This Lunch lady is huge and man-like. Neil, and Gordon back away down the line, and the lady gets in Bill's face, grabbing his collar.

LUNCH LADY

No roughhousing in the lunchroom! Look what you did, you idiot hooligan!

Stacey begins to pick up apples all around them as the lady releases Bill. He leans down to help.

LUNCH LADY

GET- out of here! I don't want to see your face!

Bill scurries off down the line and Sam goes to pick up some apples, suddenly noticing that Stacey is crouched next to him.

SAM

(To Stacey)

Oh. Hi.

The lunch lady is grumbling to herself and walking around picking up apples. Cindy is no where to be found. Stacey looks at the lunch lady and laughs rolling her eyes at Sam, and Sam breaks out into a smile.

STACEY

Hey.

They straighten up, Sam is still holding an apple. The lunch lady approaches him and grabs it out of his hand.

LUNCH LADY

I'll take that.

She walks off, carrying her apples. Sam and Stacey look at each other and awkwardly laugh.

STACEY

(curt)

How are you?

SAM

I'm okay. What about you?

STACEY

Fine. We have competitions next week so practice is getting so hard. I'm so sore. I'm dreading going today.

Stacey isn't being cold, but the small talk is uncomfortable and strange. Sam nods.

STACEY

Yesterday Cindy fell off the pyramid so her butt is really sore.

Sam is looking at Stacey waiting for her to stop talking.

STACEY

Sam?

He suddenly steps forward and grabs her arm.

SAM

Can I talk to you?

Stacey lets him lead her into the hallway and looks at him curiously. By the time they stop to face each other, she is annoyed.

STACEY

(Annoyance)

What?

Sam then speaks with a confidence we have never seen before. It's almost like he is someone else. Someone like Daniel.

SAM

This has gone on for way to long. I miss you. And it's killing me not knowing what is going to happen with us. I'm not going to ever apologize for wanting to make you happy. That was my intention. I wanted to do something nice for you at the dance.

Stacey softens, and opens her mouth to speak.

SAM

No. Let me finish. I can say I am sorry you didn't have a good time or I didn't understand what you wanted. This is simple. Either you accept this and we be together, or I'm going to move on. You know how I feel. I'm not playing games anymore.

Stacey looks slightly angry, but more at a loss for words.

SAM

Okay then.

He then turns and walks away. She watches him, her anger slowly turning into pride for Sam.

CUT TO

Sam's face, walking away from Stacey. He is confident, serious, then suddenly terrified. But he keeps walking, he doesn't look back.

EXT-OUTSIDE SCHOOL-DAY

Kim, Amy, and Lindsay are walking toward the bleachers. Amy looks distraught.

AMY

But what if he's there?

KIM

Who cares if he is there, act like you don't care!

AMY

That's going to be a little hard right now.

LINDSAY

(to Amy)

Do you really want to avoid him and hide? He is the one who is acting like a jerk, not you.

Amy spots all three boys under the bleachers.

AMY

(though gritted teeth)

He's there.

KIM

So what? Just come on!

She grabs Amy's arm and breaks into a trot.

AMY

Kim!

Lindsay follows behind and they arrive under the bleachers, half out of breath, half laughing. The boys look up and Ken immediately looks back down at the ground when he sees her.

NICK

What the hell are you guys doing?

LINDSAY

Nothing. Hi. Hi Ken.

Ken gives her a strange look as the girls file in. Lindsay stands next to Nick, and Amy sits on the crate next to Daniel, not looking at Ken. Kim walks towards Ken and stares him down and he rolls his eyes.

DANIEL

Is it just me, or did the vibe just get really weird in here?

KIM

Its not just you.

She breaks eye contact with Ken, crosses her arms and stands next to Amy. Lindsay tries to break the tension.

LINDSAY

So? What were you guys talking about?

NICK

Queen. Again. Just released a greatest hits album.

LINDSAY

I like Queen.

Nick points to Lindsay as if this was huge news.

NICK

See? She likes queen!

DANIEL

She don't count.

LINDSAY

Hey!

She makes a face.

LINDSAY

Actually, the more I think about it, Queen is only okay. That song "Killer Queen" is pretty annoying.

Daniel nods. Amy looks like she is about to cry, she keeps glancing over at Ken who is staring off into space.

NICK

Aw your just saying that to agree with Daniel.

LINDSAY

No! Why would I want to agree with Daniel?

NICK

(kidding)

Because he's so damn good looking.

Nick, Lindsay, Daniel and Kim laugh.

DANIEL

(grinning)

When the package is this pretty, no body seems to care what's inside!

KIM

Oh give me a break man

Ken stands up suddenly

KEN

(mumbling)

I gotta go.

He walks towards a shocked Amy

KEN

(To Amy)

I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later.

He walks past them, deep in thought.

NICK

(confused)

Okay man, bye.

DANIEL

What's wrong with him?

The girls all look at each other.

NICK

What?

KIM

Nothing it's nothing.

Amy suddenly stands up

LINDSAY

We are going to go.

AMY

No- you guys. I'm fine. It's fine. I'll catch up with you later.

She runs off after Ken.

DANIEL

Trouble in paradise?

CUT TO

Amy chasing after Ken in the school courtyard.

AMY

Hey!

He doesn't hear her. Amy catches up to him and shoves him from behind. Not hard enough that he stumbles, but he turns around and sees her there, fuming.

AMY

Hey!

He doesn't seem that surprised to see her.

KEN

Calm down! What was that for?

AMY

For being a jerk.

KEN

What did I do? I admit I wasn't too talkative back there, but I can't listen to that stupid Queen argument over and over again.

Amy just stares at him.

AMY

What happened last night?

KEN

What? Nothing, I told you. My parents weren't home.

(brightly)

But I talked to them and they want to re-schedule.

AMY

(Sarcastic)

Oh really? When?

KEN

(obviously lying)

Well they don't know yet but soon. They want to meet you.

AMY

What was wrong with meeting me last night?

KEN

(Becoming irritated)

I told you, they weren't home!

Amy shakes her head, grinding her teeth together.

AMY

(quietly)

You're lying.

KEN

What are you talking about?

AMY

(yelling)

You lied to me! You said they weren't home! But then I saw your dad!

Ken presses his lips together and looks away, collecting his thoughts.

KEN

You saw my dad?

AMY

(pissed)

Yep. He was standing there, right in the window. Ten seconds after you told me he wasn't home.

Ken's face falls.

KEN

Oh.

AMY

"Oh?" That's all you have to say after you lie to me? "Oh?".

KEN

I don't know what to say, I'm sorry.

AMY

What you are a liar now? What else have you lied to me about?

KEN

(defensive)

Nothing! Nothing else!

She searches his eyes for some understanding. He won't let her in.

AMY

I don't understand, why did you tell me they weren't home?

KEN

My parents are assholes. I don't know why I thought you should meet them, but I was wrong. I just- I just changed my mind.

Amy looks at him strangely, she knows something isn't right.

AMY

You changed your mind?

KEN

Yeah.

AMY

(pleading)

Please Ken, you can talk to me. Did something happen?

KEN

(defensive)

No! Nothing happened! I told you. I just changed my mind!

Amy leans in close and lowers her voice

AMY

I told you things. Things about myself that no one else knows. Because I want you to know who I am. Why can't you do the same with me? You never talk about your family, and now you are lying about it? What is going on?

He doesn't say anything to her. He just sighs and briefly closes his eyes.

AMY

I have no idea who you are anymore!!!!

He looks around nervously seeing if her sudden outburst bought them any attention.

KEN

Amy, this just isn't a good time. I can't talk about this right now. I'm sorry. I have to go.

Amy's jaw drops open. Ken briefly places his hand on hers and she jerks it away. Ken looks at her like he is about to say something, but then turns away. He leaves her standing there, eyes filling with tears.

INT- WEIR HOUSE-DAY

It's quiet, it appears no one is home. Daniel and Lindsay walk though the front door laughing.

DANIEL

Great- well I hope he doesn't kick my ass now!

LINDSAY

Now that I would like to see. Sam kicking your ass.

She shuts to door behind her and throws her stuff on the couch.

LINDSAY

(flirting)

Actually, he seemed to approve of us.

DANIEL

Well I won him over with my Domino skills.

Daniel looks around suddenly.

DANIEL

Wait- where's your mom ?

Lindsay smiles

LINDSAY

She volunteers at the shelter every third Thursday.

Daniel moves toward her, smiling like a little kid.

DANIEL

Dad?

LINDSAY

Store closes late tonight.

She sits down on the couch, casually.

DANIEL

Sam?

LINDSAY

At Bill's house for dinner.

Daniel stands in front of her and cocks his head to the side.

DANIEL

You usually force me into the library on Thursdays.

Lindsay leans her head back, looking up at him.

LINDSAY

That's because we usually have a Lit quiz on Fridays.

DANIEL

(quietly)

But not this week.

LINDSAY

Nope.

She grins at him. He can hardly believe it. He leans down to kiss her in the most tender, soft way. He pulls away and reaches out for her, pulling her up from the couch. They embrace, she rests her chin on his shoulder.

DANIEL

Are you saying what I think you are saying?

She pulls back at looks at him, nodding.

LINDSAY

I am if you happen to have with you a special something.

DANIEL

Never leave home without one.

He almost looks nervous as she takes his hand and leads him down the hall to her bedroom.

INT. KEN'S ROOM-DAY

Ken is looking out the window in his room, smoking a cigarette. He turns a nearby fan on in an attempt to blow the smoke out the window. Suddenly two cop cars pull down the street. Ken watches cautiously as the cars pull up on the driveway. He is oddly calm.. One cop looks up at the house and sees Ken, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. They get out of the cars and head towards the house. Ken puts the cigarette out in the ashtray on the windowsill and waits.

INT-LINDSAYS ROOM -DAY

There are clothes all over the floor in Lindsay room. They are in her bed and Daniel is moving on top of her, kissing her neck, face, chest. Lindsay is lost in the moment, but Daniel keeps checking in with her, looking at her to make sure she likes what he is doing. Her breathing is slow and relaxed. She draws in breath as he kisses her neck. She sees his eyes flash up at her.

LINDSAY

(breathless)

What?

DANIEL

Mmm nothing.

They kiss passionately, and she rolls on top of him. She pulls back to look at him.

LINDSAY

Hey

DANIEL

Yeah?

LINDSAY

Slow down, okay?

Daniel nods and pulls her in and they are kissing again. Their bodies are in motion under the sheets for a moment, but Lindsay suddenly pulls away.

LINDSAY

Okay stop stop stop.

DANIEL

What?

She looks at him quizzically. It is now clear that he is nervous.

LINDSAY

Something isn't right.

DANIEL

(exasperated)

You have got to be kidding me.

Lindsay pulls Daniels shirt off the floor and puts it on. She hops out of bed and over the record player. She turns and looks at him.

LINDSAY

(smiles)

You're nervous.

Daniel exhales and indeed looks nervous.

DANIEL

I'm not nervous.

She rifles though her records pulling out one and setting it up.

DANIEL

Okay. I'm a little nervous.

She turns around and walks back to the bed.

LINDSAY

(teasing)

I can't believe it! Daniel Desrio. Nervous. In bed. With a girl.

DANIEL

(embarrassed)

Shut up.

LINDSAY

But really? Why?

She sits on the edge of the bed, near him.

DANIEL

I don't know, it's like you wanted it to be meaningful, you built it up for so long, makin me wait..

The record player starts, Otis Redding "that's how strong my love is"

LINDSAY

(smiles)

Do you not want to? Because we can do this some other time.

DANIEL

No.

(pauses)

I just want it to be special. For you.

Their eyes meet and Lindsay looks at him there, so honest and raw and vulnerable.

LINDSAY

Why do you think I wanted to do this? We are already there. And this will only make things better.

She listens to the music for a second.

LINDSAY

Do you remember this?

He nods.

DANIEL

Not this exactly, but Otis Redding. From the day we went to the carnival.

LINDSAY

(wistful)

That was the best day. And when you came in the backseat to be with me..

He smiles at her.

DANIEL

My god what am I doing?

(with bravado)

I AM Daniel Desiro!

Lindsay laughs.

LINDSAY

Yeah you are!

He launches himself on her, a smile still on his face.

AMY'S HOUSE- NIGHT

Amy is putting is heating up leftovers in the space age microwave. The television is on in the background. The microwave beeps and Amy takes the Tupperware out and carries it into her dining room, where the tv can be seen into the living room.

TELEVISION

This afternoon, police took Michael Miller into custody at his Royal Oak home.

Amy runs into the living room and stands inches away from the tv. On screen, Ken's dad is being taken away in handcuffs out the front door of the Miller home. Ken's mother is following behind the police in tears. Michael's face is somber, he is not speaking. Amy covers her mouth in horror as the voiceover continues.

TELEVISION

He is being charged for embezzlement within his holding company, Miller and associates. The actual arrest today was due to Millers refusal to appear in court yesterday. He was sopenaed to produce W-4's for a handful of employees on the company payroll that his shareholders claim don't even exist. Lets go to Larry Langer for more, Larry ?

Amy slowly sits on the floor clutching her chest, watching the screen with such intent.

LARRY-TV

Thanks Robin. I'm standing here outside of the home of Michael Miller, known in his community as a nice guy and the owner of a large investment firm.

CUT TO-NICK'S LIVING ROOM.

Nick is watching the same news cast with his dad. He is staring at the screen in shock.

LARRY-TV

Authorities claim that Michael Miller had accumulated more then a million dollars over the past two years, by direct depositing paychecks for non-existent employees into as many as 15 different bank accounts. A scheme this big had to have included more players, and as the days continue, police will have a better picture of who else may have been involved.

Nick's dad is laughing quietly, almost cruel. Nick glares at him.

NICK

Can you believe this?

NICK'S DAD

Yeah, Actually I can.

LARRY-TV

A search warrant for the Miller home will most likely be issued within the next 24 hours. Michael Miller is in jail on $100,000 bail.

INT- KEN'S HOUSE-NIGHT

Ken is sitting downstairs on the couch in the living room. Red and blue lights are flashing though the window that Elsa is frantically trying to close the curtains on. His mother is pacing back and forth on the phone in the kitchen, hysterical. Ken is staring out into space. Dead as a stonewall, ignoring all the chaos around him.

LINDSAY'S ROOM-NIGHT

Lindsay is resting on Daniels chest in bed. "That's how strong my love is" is still playing in the background. Daniel's eyes are closed.

DANIEL

(tired)

5 more minutes!

Lindsay leans over and glances at the clock on her nightstand.

LINDSAY

You said that five minutes ago. My mom is going to be home in twenty minutes.

He pulls her back suddenly and runs his hands all over her body, up to her face and hair. He kisses her deeply.

DANIEL

But I have you here, naked. I never want to get up.

Lindsay laughs and settles back into position laying on Daniel's chest.

LINDSAY

Okay 5 more minutes.

DANIEL

10- we can do it again.

She laughs and hits him.

They both close their eyes, Daniel content and absentmindly playing with her hair. and Lindsay, blissfully happy. The music swells before fading away.


End file.
